Linha Asteristica 1: Boris responde
by Mina Kon
Summary: Está com sérios problemas psicológicos? A vida correlhe mal? Sentese confuso? A linha asteristica está aqui para ajudálo! A nossa equipa de técnicos especializados também conhecidos como personagens fictícias de contos fictícios responderá às suas questõe


Linha asteristica 1: Boris responde

Está com sérios problemas psicológicos? A vida corre-lhe mal? Sente-se confuso? A linha asteristica está aqui para ajudá-lo! A nossa equipa de técnicos especializados (também conhecidos como personagens fictícias de contos fictícios) responderá às suas questões existências!

Sessão 1:

Emissor: Uma entidade não identificada de nome igualmente não identificável Wolf pergunta a Boris, do anime Beyblade:

"De que tamanho são as suas mãos, reverendo? Sabe o que dizem: Quanto maior a mão…"

Meu deus, aqui temos uma correspondente ousada! Praticamente perguntou as medidas de um dos nossos técnicos! Pois bem menina (ou menino, eu sei lá as suas tendências) deixo à pessoa em questão o papel de lhe responder. Pessoal, a linha asteristica acabou de começar!

Das profundezas do seu quarto rafeiro situado (por mero acaso) mesmo ao lado dos esgotos da Biovolt, Boris Balkov, envolto no seu robe púrpura, acabando de acender um pão de incenso de damasco seco e pondo um pouco de creme de batata podre (dizem que é óptimo para a pele, tá?) na face e aclarando a gargantelia, começou a falar:

- "Jovem, (você é jovem não é? Meu deus, me diz que você não é um daqueles velhos taradoes que andaram atrás de mim quando eu fui trabalhar para a boate brega para salvar a biovolt) antes de mais quero que saiba que fiquei honradíssimo de ter sido contemplado com a sua reverenda questão. Afinal, você foi o primeiro! Imagina só que tinha calhado ao Tala? Ou pior, ao _Kai_? Aquele pirralho insolente ia ficar todo inchado! Tudo bem que ele é novo, jeitoso, rico, popular, sensual, misterioso como eu nunca hei-de ser (obrigadinho, agora fiquei deprimido por sua causa) mas isso não é motivo para ele se achar melhor que eu. E ele esta sempre a achar-se melhor que eu. Ai, se inveja e celulite matassem eu já estava na cova há muito…

Adiante. Quanto à sua pergunta, olhe que é uma questão pertinente. Bastante pertinente, por sinal. Quanta vez eu não olhei para o Bryan e coloquei a mim mesmo essa mesma questão? E se for verdade? Então o menino é abençoado pelos céus…Terei de confirmar isso mais tarde (que foi meu filho, eu posso estar um pouco envelhecido mas garanto-lhe, este corpinho aqui ainda esta para as curvas, ok?) …

No meu caso particular, vou ser totalmente sincero. Sem querer ser demasiado picuinhas na estimativa (mas onde raios é que eu pus a régua milimétrica?), mas acho que isso no meu caso não se aplica. O tamanho destas minhas mãozinhas não se compara ao do instrumento (desculpa Boris junior, mas isto é um talk-show para crianças, eu não posso falar muito abertamente sobre você ou as coitadinhas ficarão chocadas). Também, as desgraçadas deixaram de crescer desde que eu tinha 6 anos! Culpe a minha mãe, a santinha fazia-me usar 5 pares de luvas todos os Invernos! "_Vamos Bóbó, você não quer ficar constipado, quer?"_, era o que ela sempre dizia. Bóbó era o que ela me chamava, é verdade. Nem tente gozar tá! Vai dizer que sua mãe não inventou uma alcunha brega para você? E podia ser pior! Minha irmã Cremilde detestava _Kéké,_ mas é lógico que a mãe não ligava…

Enfim, mas voltando às mãos, então elas ficaram sempre assim pequenas. E acredite filho, nós o pessoal de mão pequena sofre…Quanta vez não me gozaram por causa disso? Diziam que o meu amigo lá de baixo não era maior que a unha mindinha de uma galinha. Imagine, a _unha mindinha de uma galinha_! Eu tenho cara de pinto, porventura? Ai o sofrimento…

Enfim, a resposta à sua pergunta é: sim, a regra confirma-se. O tamanho da mão corresponde. Como é lógico, há excepções, como eu e a minha mindinha quer dizer, eu e o meu amiguinho. Mas enfim, você sabe que a excepção sempre confirma a regra. Não acredita? Veja o caso do Voltaire, aquelas patorras monstruosas não são obra do acaso. Ai não são não…Não que com isto eu queira dizer que já tenha visto. Não não, nada disso…Erm…espero ter respondido à sua pergunta, obrigado por preferir a nossa companhia. Kisses baby!

TBC

Hellos pessoal! Espero que a ideia (leia-se mais uma maluquice) tenha agradado a todos os que leram. Se quiserem mais sessões, basta deixarem uma review com o vosso nome, a pergunta e a série que pretendem.

Uma boa maneira de receber reviews…Uma autora tem que fazer pela vida, meninos!

Kissies, Mina


End file.
